gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kebab High School
Kebab High School is a minor school in Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior Overview Behaviour & Policy Students at Kebab are very eccentric, yet humble. They specialize in fine silk clothing and are famous for their coffee business. Material The few tanks that have been seen are light and cheap R-35s, most likely due to their focus on luxury over Sensha-Do. Tactics Not enough has been seen of Kebab in Sensha-Do to discern any concrete tactics Schoolship If they have one, their schoolship's appearance is unknown. Uniform Schoolgirl Their schoolgirl uniform is unknown. Sensha-dō Their Sensha-dō uniform consists into a fez, a black sleeveless vest with a white blouse underneath, a baggy-pants and pointy shoes. The overall commander uniform consist into a wide headdress, a scarf, a long sleeveless silk and short boots. Background Not much is known about their history, though they may have a history with St. Gloriana Girls College, possibly as rivals. Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament Against Guy Fawkes Team In the first round for the ninth and penultimate match of the Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament, Kebab High School will fight Guy Fawkes Team (or Black Tea Mask). They fielded a trio of R35s. Despite the 3:1 odds, Darjeeling's experience and Assam's driving let the Harry Hopkins run circles around Kebab's tanks, destroying all three in quick succession, resulting in a loss for Kebab. Second round In the second round they fielded again their three R35s, still commanded by Bosphorus. They fought in Pink Team alongside Guy Fawkes Team, West Kureouji Grona Academy and Gregor High School. It is unknown how they performed during the match but two of their R35 were destroyed during the Team ONI assault. It is unknown if Bosphorus' tank was destroyed during the last moment of the match but Kebab withdrawn from the Cauldron Tournament after the end of the second round. Teaming with Shizuka Kebab took part alongside Kafka of Gregor High School, Aung-san from Tategoto High School and Semla from Viggen High School to a challenge Sensha-dō match supporting Tatenashi's Centipede Team against Bonple High School, fielding one R35 commanded by Bosphorus. Characters Kebab High School has only one character of note. Bosporus She's Kebab High School overall commander. Commands a Renault R35. Vehicles Operated Tanks * Renault R35 Trivia *Kebab's name comes from the kebab, a cooked meat dish coming from the Middle East popular around the world especially Turkey. *Kebab's use of Renault R35 comes from the fact that hundred R35s were exported to Turkey in February and March 1940. *Turkish coffee is made using very fine unfiltered coffee, is customary for traditional Turkish weddings and is used in fortune-telling. *Bosporus is named after the Bosporus Strait located in Istanbul separating the Asian and European parts of Turkey. *The clothes of their Sensha-dō uniform are usually worn by men instead of women. *Their uniform takes its inspiration in Turkish/Ottoman folklore: **The sleeveless vest is called yelek. **The blouse is called gomlek. **The baggy-pants is called şalvar. **The pointy shoes are called mojari. **Bosphorus' headdress is inspired by Janissaries börks. **Bosphorus' dress is called a Cafta. **Bosphorus' boots are called kilim boots. *Kebab's possible rivalry with St.Gloriana may be a reference to either the 1807-09 Anglo-Turkish War or the World War I Middle Eastern theater where United Kingdom fought the Ottoman Empire. **There is also a possible rivalry between St.Gloriana/United Kingdom's tea and Kebab/Turkey's coffee. Gallery 'Tanks' ' R35Kebab.png|Renault R35 ' Category:Schools Category:Sensha-dō Teams